New Beginnings Part 2: Justice
by JetNoir
Summary: Dr Sid sends a letter to his brother which includes an enigmatic invitation.


**FINAL FANTASY: THE SPIRITS WITHIN**

**NEW BEGINNINGS part two**

**JUSTICE**

**a fanfic by JetNoir**

"Fascist for a mother; killer for a father. No wonder he was reading Freud."

I found that quote while searching through the archives the other day; from a time when an old invention called _television_ was very popular around about the year 2000. It is from a program called 'Foyle's War', which is by an author called Anthony Horowitz. It was about a policeman – called Foyle – who tried to find justice in a world ravaged by the horrors of the Second World War. What I find so interesting is that when our planet was once again plunged into war – with the misguided alien ghosts called the Phantoms – it seemed that we lost the human thirst for justice.

Perhaps a battle for survival does that, but when a few members of the military were so blinded by ego, that they were willing to destroy humanities last chance of survival to get there vengeance. Where was justice then? What I – and many others – find so scary was that these men – or in this case, truthfully, man – could wrest such control, from the Council. It was not right. Admittedly, the military believed us to be Phantom spies, but that isn't really an excuse. We were all placed in jeopardy.

Only a few weeks have passed since Gray died – so strange. Aki is trying to put on a brave face: being one of the 'hero's' of Earth, but she is so sad; and at time beside herself with grief. She loved Gray, and the fact that he died because of the militaries sheer _blithering _incompetence.

This man – Hein – fired the Zeus Cannon, destroying the last of the spirits. Thankfully another formed, but it was too late and Gray sacrificed himself; going out in a blaze of glory.

Hein might have died, but his name now lives on in the annals of history. The rest of the military quickly distanced themselves from his ghost, ensuring their survival, but that raises a question. As we slowly, painfully begin to build a new world: Is there really a need for a military force? We have a united planet, and I very much doubt that _another_ alien race (if there even is one) will arise to destroy us. I suppose that in theory a token peacekeeper force might be needed but we need as many people as we can. They say Rome wasn't built in a day, and we are a long way off. Maybe I should suggest that at the next council meeting..."

"Sid? Darling, hurry up, we're going to be late!"

"Coming dear! That's Hee by the way, you know our main Councilwoman. Its funny, revealing that we had been in love for so many years. I wasn't sure whether it was a really good idea to go public, especially with Aki as she was, but somehow, Aki found out and was thrilled for me. So the Scientist and the Politician are going to be married. Hmmm. That's really an interesting combination, I never thought of it like that before. Anyway I must sign off, or I'm going to have my head chewed off!

And Brother, I know you love solitude, hiding deep in the earth, (in a way a bit like a mole!) but I really think you should come and visit us sometime. And you WILL be here for my wedding day!

Anyway take care.

Yours as always,

Sid.

Bio-Etheric Research Centre.

FINI

**A/N:**

Throughout the film, I was always intrigued by the relationship between Sid and Hee (credited as Councilperson #2 – played by Jean Simmons. I got the name out of the brilliant novelisation by Dean Wesley-Smith), so I wondered if they would ever get married.

This is the second in this occasional series; An Autumn Tale being the first. There are a few more coming, and they will be displaced throughout time, but there will be ones for (hopefully): Hein; the Deep Eyes (yes I know there all dead, but please humour me!) and a couple of others. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!

**Disclaimer: **All the characters are copyright to Square Pictures; and the story to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money.

You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir **


End file.
